


the five things that need to be said

by hotnuggetz



Series: Five Falling in Love (or not, if Two can help it) [5]
Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Five and Two are sisters by bond, Multi, Protective Two, minor age gape, only mention of one and six, protective big sister Two, relationships, sister sister bonds, two years difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotnuggetz/pseuds/hotnuggetz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five looks at Two, the older woman is withdrawn and it kills Five. She slowly takes a seat. "I want to talk, about everything, if that's okay with you..."</p><p>"Alright Five, if that's what you want, let's talk."</p><p>In which Five and Two start off by talking about Five's boyfriend but end up talking about much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the five things that need to be said

**Author's Note:**

> thanks again for the love. it means a ton. 
> 
> I lied when I said this would have five parts, I'm doing six parts bc why the fuck not? 
> 
> this part is two / five centric. 
> 
> mention of some hard stuff. 
> 
> but mainly just some good all bonding 
> 
> may start a one-shot series after this. idk. 
> 
> as always lightly edited
> 
> kudos and comments are always loved

Five looks at Two, the older woman is withdrawn and it kills Five. She slowly takes a seat. "I want to talk, about everything, if that's okay with you..."

"Alright Five, if that's what you want, let's talk." Two moves her glass aside giving the younger girl her full attention. Five fiddles with her fingers, unsure to phrase all the things inside her head. "Well?"

"I'm sorry." Five says. "I really am Two."

"For what part exactly?" Five flinches. 

"You were right, I'm the last person to keep things from you. It wasn't right of me to lie to you. Even more so, I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. I feel terribly for my last comment espesically."

"I suppose you were right Five. I can't protect anybody on board this ship. It's my fucking job as captain to make sure my crew is okay and I just can't seem to get it right."

Five's heart sinks. Two rarely showed this side of herself. Yes more so to Five than the others but even then, rarely. 

"That's not true...." 

"Isn't it? If I did than Six wouldn't have betrayed us, and One would still..." She stops. Five flinches. Two rarely talks about One. Five understands why. Two cared about One, a lot. More than anyone else. 

"Six fooled us all Two. It's not your fault for being blindsided by him. And even if did catch us, you got the crew out of prision. You fought for us." She still can't meet her eyes. "One wasn't your fault either."

"This crew was his family, he fought for each one of us, and he's dead. He's dead because the one time he needed us to fight for him, we failed. I failed."

"Two, nobody believes that." Five finally gets the courage to look at her. "I like Devon, a lot." Two flinches at this. "I don't get why you believe he's so bad. He's proven-"

"I don't care what he proves to me Five. Not in that sense. Not in the sense you think matters. I know you don't like it but I don't approve of it because it's wrong." Five flinches. "I get that he's eighteen, almost nineteen. I get that you're sixteen almost seventeen. I get all of that. I also get that it's two years and that's not horrible. I understand it's your choice. But Five, I..." She stops. "He was put in that jail for a reason. Maybe you're right, maybe he's not ruthless. Maybe he was one of the good guys who got put away for doing the right thing but he's, he's a criminal."

"You are too."

"I never try to act like what I do is good. I can spin what I've done, what I do now even, as something good. I can. There are still consequences to actions, and a line that's crossed when you choose to follow through with those actions. He made that choice. And if he can cross that line, it's not hard to cross others."

"He won't!"

"And you can't assure me of that!" Two snaps. "You can not assure me that there is no chance of something going wrong. Love doesn't work like that!" Five looks away. 

"Doesn't mean you don't try." She whispers feebly. "I'm not going to stop seeing him. And I didn't want to come in here to fight with you. I hate fighting with you! But I'm not going to..." Two looks at her. "He makes me happy. I've been miserable Two! Okay? He takes some of that away. Why can't you just let me be happy?"

"Because I keep you safe! Safe! Not happy, safe. And keeping you safe will mean making calls you don't like!" 

Five looks down. "I don't want to fight."

"Then why'd you come in here? Did you honestly expect my opinion to change. You pout a little and I'll cave? Because if you think that's the way things work, than you're wrong. I can't cave. If I caved into what my crew wanted, we'd all be dead!"

"No," Five says, voice hushed. "I came in here because..." She stops. "It doesn't matter Two. I'm sorry I bothered you."

"Five," Two calls out. Stopping the teen in her tracks. "Please tell me what you were going to say."

"I came in here because I don't like being on bad terms with you okay? I know I said some stuff when we argued but it's the last thing I feel. You make me feel safe. Okay? I know Three and Four could care less about me, I do but you guys are family either way. Solid and sure. And you..." She stops. 

"And I?"

"It's lame." Five mutters. 

"I don't think it is." Two pushes. She moves so she's in front of the girl. Looking her in the eye. "Tell me?"

"You feel like a big sister. A role model, no matter how shitty. Those are things I'm pretty sure I never had. Or can't remember having. Since day one you've been there for me. I feel safe when I'm around you. Protected."

Two is taken aback. Scrambling to find words. Five is staring at the ground again. "Then why won't you let me protect you now?"

"Because I don't need protecting from him. I know why you're worried, but I know it's not like that. You once told me to follow my instincts and my instinct is that I can trust him."

"You're a kid Five. You're our responsibility like it or not. And with everything that's happened, loosing you isn't an option."

"You won't."

Two gulps. "Can we compromise? At least if you're going to be stubborn about this, let me work out something that will make us both happy."

"Like what?"

"Like rules." Five rolls her eyes. "Hey, I think it's fair. I'll let you see him, against my better judgement. But only if you let me make sure you're safe in the progress."

"I think I could handle rules. But you gotta let me talk to you about the ones I don't think are fair. You always preach communication. Please, Two, let me do that."

"Okay."

"Okay."

The young girl turns to leave. "Hey Five?"

"Yeah Two?"

"I'm not good with words, so bare with me." Five stares at her. "You mean a lot to me. Okay? I can't remember that place, where they kept me, and I don't want to. But I know it wasn't good. The Raza and its crew, it's my family and my home. And although I love Three and Four in this weird way. I care about you the most. I know those two idiots could make it without me. But you, I never want you to have to... I just want you to always have someone who has your back. Okay? I've always got your back. You feel like the little sister I never had Five and that means protecting you at all costs."

Five smiles a little, turning and giving the older woman a tight hug. Usually Five would hug Two and Two would only have respond. But this time, Two hugs her back tightly.


End file.
